Small articles are commonly displayed for sale in retail stores on racks or in display cases where the articles are hung. A variety of different hangers and tags have been used that are secured to the article and have a means for attaching the article to the rack for display. Several of the criteria for designing these hangers relate to the cost of manufacturing the hangers and the cost of attaching them to the articles. Another important design consideration is that the hangers must be convenient for the merchant to display and they must be convenient for the customer to remove after purchase.
Hangers used for displaying footwear, such as flip-flops, must be designed so that the customer can easily view the flip-flops and remove them from the display rack. The hangers must also be designed so that the customer can easily try on at least one of the flip-flops without having to remove the hanger. Because a customer may try on several pairs of flip-flops before making a selection, the hangers must be designed so that they can be removed and then reinstalled on the rack by the customer numerous times without damaging either the flip-flops or the hangers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hanger for displaying flip-flops that can be easily removed and reinstalled in the display and that does not prevent the flip-flops from being worn by a customer. There is also a need for a hanger for displaying flip-flops that can be economically manufactured and easily and firmly secured to the flip-flops.